


PR is a thankless job

by IronSwordStarShield (SweetFanfics)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Protective Steve, dana the PR manager doesn't get paid enough to deal with these shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/IronSwordStarShield
Summary: ishipallthings asked for: stony + them being protective and defending each other, established relationship? ty!





	PR is a thankless job

Dana presses her fingers against the bridge of her nose and breathes out, “I don’t get paid enough for this.”

She massages her nose, moving her fingertips up to massage her temples and will away the headache that’s gathering like a summer storm. Be Captain America’s PR agent, they’d said. He’s such a decent and upstanding guy, what kind of trouble would he get into, they’d said. It’ll be the easiest job you’ve ever done.

Ha. _Ha _she says to them all because they don’t understand Captain America _at all_. They understand Steve Rogers even less. She glares across the table and is relieved to know that he looks a little sheepish at least. Good. He knows he’s fucked up at least.

Ignoring the headache, because past experience has told her it’s not going anywhere, Dana slides a couple of printed pages at Steve. “Mind explaining what the hell were you thinking when you gave this interview? And why you didn’t run it by me?”

“Well they said they only had a small window of opportunity because their reporter was going on vacation.”

Dana gives Steve her most unimpressed look. His innocent smile cracks a little. _Good_. She flips to the third page, points at a highlighted section, and asks, “Read that, will you?”

Steve blanches under her withering gaze, “Um, Ms. Allen.”

“_Read it_.”

Cowed by her withering gaze, Steve pulls the papers towards him and obediently begins to read, “You all love to paint Tony as some kind of philandering playboy without even stopping to look at the facts. Fact of the matter is Tony Stark is an amazing boyfriend. He’s the most loving, forgiving, gracious person you could have in your corner and I’m lucky to call him my boyfriend.” 

Pink cheeked, Steve leans back in his seat. There’s a familiar mulish clench to his jaw as he says, “I don’t regret saying that. They were following me around asking me all kinds of garbage questions. Wondering if Tony’d cheat on me or if he cheated on Pepper when we started dating or worse!”

Dana holds up a hand, knowing if she doesn’t stop Steve now, she’ll get a whole impassioned speech. And she doesn’t have time for that. She’s got a meeting at 11 she _cannot _miss. She exhales, forcing herself to let go of some of her frustration. “I’m not blaming you for defending Tony. I never would. I’m just… a little frustrated because we had a _plan, _Steve.”

“I know,” he wilts at the reminder. If he was a sunflower, he'd be drooping near the floor right about now. “But I just…if you’d heard the things they were saying.”

Dana wants to walk around the table and touch Steve’s shoulder; offer him some sympathy. But she can’t. She needs to stay professional, even as Steve stares sadly at his lap. “A lot of people have said worse and they'll keep on saying worse things,” she reminds him. “If you’re going to date Tony? This will happen. Again and again and again. And not just to you. I’m sure they’ll be saying a lot of shit to Tony too. But you _can’t _let them get to you, Steve.”

“I know. That’s what Tony says too,” Steve huffs in annoyance. “He keeps telling me it doesn’t matter but. It matters to me. I don’t want people looking at Tony and thinking all these bad things about him. It just… pisses me off.”

At that, Dana can’t help but smile. “Well, that’s because you love him.”

“Damn straight.”

She loves a good romance. She does. And Cap and Tony Stark, against all odds, make for a good romance. She just wishes both of them would stop acting half-cocked when it came to the PR-element of their relationship. She points a finger at Steve and very sternly tells him, "But that doesn't mean you get to pull this shit again. I know you want to defend him and I respect that. Next time you want to defend him publicly, let me know and I'll arrange something. Or else I'll book you for so many events you won't know what day of the week it is. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am," Steve answers with a meek smile.


End file.
